I love you
by TheFanficMan
Summary: After Al got his body back, Ed and Al begin to live peaceful lives.Ed however begins to learn what kind of feelings he has towards Winry, Although he has trouble admiting what he feels. Ed/Win Please R
1. Feelings

Chapter 1:

It was a dark gloomy day when Ed returned to Resembool for his automail repairs. He had told Al to stay with Izumi for a few days to get used to his new body. The trip took hours and with all the rain it slowed things down even more. Finally Ed arrived to the familiar house he now called home.

He walked up the steps and knocked on the door. No answer. He tried again with more force and still he didn't get an answer. With one last attempted of knocking with his damaged automail arm he smacked the door as hard as he could and ended up shattering his arm and breaking the door to bits of wood.

"Crap!" Ed let out a loud scream as he clenched his broken arm. Suddenly from behind he felt a large metal object hit the back of his head, knocking him over. Great... Ed thought to himself. I going to be yelled at for breaking the door, and not only that but, I think she finally broke my skull!

Winry came running up behind him and grabbed her wrench. "You idiot! Why did you have to go and do that!" She to ed's surprise was crying. "Jeez it was only a door" Ed sarcastically said. "You... Could have hurt yourself..." She put her groceries down.

"Look I said I was s- excuse me?" Ed said with a puzzled look on his face. Is she worried about me! "I'm sorry I hit you with a wrench... Winry rubbed his head." Lucky your so short or I couldn't rub your head." She started laughing. "Hey! Who are you calling a pipsqueak!" Ed started yelling.

Ed's P.O.V.

When we went inside I was still perplexed by what Winry said. Ever since Pinako moved out of the house, Winry has become much more independent and maybe she had... feelings for me. I nearly punched myself right in the head for thinking such a stupid thought. Even though I had feelings for her didn't mean she did too. I punched myself in the head that time and was outraged by my ridiculous idea. Feelings for Winry! Please. My thoughts were broken however when Winry asked me to help put away the groceries she bought. On my way over to the cabinets she walked past me and "accidently" nudged my leg. My face turned red and my palm grew warm. I didn't know what feelings I was feeling.

"Oops sorry." Winry said. She had to smile at me too. That beautiful smile that just embaressed the hell out of eyes of soft blue and her great fragrance... "Excuse me Winry" I said and ran to the upstairs bathroom.

Winry's P.O.V.

I finished putting away the groceries and heard Ed getting upstairs. I really don't know what, but lately I've been feeling very strangely toward Ed. I don't what feelings i'm feeling anymore. I had to admit it to myself I Had a bad crush on Ed... Maybe I even love him.

Suddenly I heard a loud yell come from upstairs.

Ed's P.O.V.

After my beating and screaming I finally went down stairs again. All those things I thought about just pissed me off until I punched myself. When I arrived downstairs I saw Winry had a tool kit out and was ready to work.

"What was all that screaming about up there?" She asked me. Did I make that much noise? "Uhh...Nothing!" I gave a smile and sat down in the chair. Half way through the process the lights began to dim until they finally were gone.

"Jeez I can't work on you anymore if the lights are out! She walked over to the window. "Wow it's pouring out there! And it's dark too. Ed get the candles please I still need to make dinner." She said to me. It's dark, It's cold, She's making dinner and we are going to eat under candle light! Ok...No need to panic. Ok, Yes need to panic! I quickly sat myself and waited for dinner. How can I think it... Why am I? I need some air... But all the Damn air is outside and it's pouring out there! I am worried.

"Here we are! Breasted chicken served with Rice." Winry put some on my plate and sat down with her plate. We mostly sat in silence except for the occasional 'More Please' or 'Wow this is delicious'. Finally when we were done I offered to wash the plates. "I got it Win" I said. "Thank you Ed. I'll go get our bed made up." She said. Wait did she say Our bed? Oh no that's right she doesn't have a guest bed anymore since Pinako took it. "Ahhh!" I yelled out loud. "What's wrong Ed!" She asked with concern. "Oh nothing I just burned my thumb on the hot water." I lied. She nodded and went upstairs.

My teeth started chattering and my nervousness increased when she said to come on. I came upstairs slowly thinking, why can't I have a crush on Winry? She's my best friend and I've known her forever... I reached the top of the stairs and went to Winry's room. There she was waiting in her pajamas and had her hand on my spot I layed down and went to sleep. I waited until she fell asleep before I calmed down and started to relax. Next thing I knew she was sleeping on my shoulder. I nearly flipped her off of me, but instead I wrapped my arm around her head and fell asleep. "Good night Winry" I wispered

In the morning I got my automail all finished up and I was having breakfast before I left. Me and her talked and she seemed sad to have me go. I stood up and went to the door. She followed after me. "Well come visit again Ed. It was nice having you here." Winry said nearly in tears. "Winry..." I turned around and came in close and kissed her. At first I thought she was going to beat my brains out, but she realxed and kissed back. Finally after what seemed like and eternity, I said goodbye and promised that I would be back. Her final words were "I can finally admit that I love you." She smiled. Her words were chilling, but I finally agreed that I did too and said it back to her. So as I walked down that so very familiar path and walked up to the train station, I realized that what I felt were feelings of love.


	2. I can't wait for you

Chapter 2:

Ed's P.O.V.

Throughout the whole train ride I wasn't thinking of anything other than her. I couldn't wait to see her again, with Al and be able to start building ourselves a home... Maybe even only Al a home. All these things made me very anxious to bring Al back as soon as possible and see Winry again... Sheesh, I feel so strange thinking about this. But if one thing I know is true, it is that me and Winry are now more than friends.

"Now arriving!" The conductor stated over the intercom. Great I'm finally here! I walked to the trains doors when all of a sudden I heard a gunshot go off! I ran outside and saw a band of thugs shooting at everyone. I clapped my hands together and created a large cage. Using my Alchemic abilities I threw the cage at them trapping them all. Now I transmuted a spear and chopped up their guns from the outside of the cage. Heh... Childs play.

"Yay! Go kid! Way to put them in their places!" The crowd cheered on and on. I walked onward to our teachers house and ignored the people asking me questions. All I had on my mind was her again.

Winry's P.O.V.

After Ed left I went into the kitchen. I sat down slowly and looked at some old photographs from when we were kids... "Took him long enough to admit it! I exclaimed. Although I know he hates admiting that." I smiled and started tinkering with some Automail parts since I knew Ed would be back to fix his arm... Or for me... I couldn't think about him long however since I started getting so anxious I was ready to buy a train ticket just to see him. Hopefully he comes back soon. I'm not so anxious I would go waste a lot of money on a train to see him.

2 hours later

I walked up to the register. "One train ticket please." I said. Damnit, I thought to myself.

Ed's P.O.V.

"Brother!" Al called as I walked through the door. "Hey Al!" I called back when I felt a gush of wind dart to the left of me. I quickly leapt up and pinned down Izumi. "Ha...Hahaha!" Izumi laughed and I let her go. "You finally beat me..." She hugged me and brought me some tea. "Oh thank you..." I said and took a sip of the tea. "How was your trip brother?" Al asked me. "Well I just got my arm repaired. What should I say?" I told him. "Well you didn't come back yesterday. You stayed with Winry, alone, at night, with one bed! Need I say more?" Al smirked. "What! No... I! I didn't- Come on Al! Before teacher comes back." I pleaded. "You love Winry, admit it." He said with a little smug voice.

Suddenly The door flung open and there stood Winry. "I knew it" said Al

I nearly died of both shock and amazement. I stood up and was hugged. Jeez nice timing Winry. Right as teacher came back. I hugged her back and finally let go. I turned around to shocked faces and all I could say is, "Be right back" I followed her outside and embraced her again. "You came here?" I said loudly. "I had to..." She said back to me. I once again brought her close and kissed like I did in Resembool. I was the happiest person alive which I never thought I would be.

"Winry... We're going back with you today." She smiled.

"Al we're going!" I called to my younger brother. "What? Already? Why" Al asked. "Al just hurry and get your butt out here!" Winry yelled and looked back at me. "So desperate huh?" I chuckled. Thwonk! She clubbed me on the head with her wrench. "Hey i'm sorry, just messing with you." I smiled. She rolled her eyes and lead the way back to the train. "Al you coming or not!" I yelled out loud. "Huff... Coming brother! I need my things!" He yelled back. I looked at Winry again and saw that she was glad to be here. I can't believe all that has happened in just a day... Just then Al came out of the house and caught up with us. "I'll go get the tickets. I'm faster without the automail arm and leg." Al said quickly before he bolted off to get the tickets.

After he left Winry swiftly grabbed my hand and held it tightly. I blushed. I held her hand aswell though and finally we stopped to wait for Al to bring the tickets back. "I just don't know what to say...Winry said. I came this whole way and had tons of things to say, but now none of it sounds right." "What does your heart say?" I asked. "...This!" Suddenly she kissed me. I was shocked at first, blushed and finally kissed back. This was a much different kiss than our first one or the one outside teachers house. This was deeper and longer. Finally we had to stop it before Al came back. "Was that what it said?" I panted as I asked. "Exactly." She said. Al rounded the corner and me and her walked to the station, hand in hand.


	3. I love you

Chapter 3: Sadness on a sunny road

Ed's P.O.V.

I still saw the look of shock in Al's eyes, but also saw the excitement about going home. Both looks made me nearly laugh. Not because each were funny, but that I have everything I want, which I never thought I would get. I looked over at Winry next to me. She was asleep. Twenty or so minutes later Al drifted off and I was stuck to my own thoughts. I looked at her again and caressed he hair and grabbed her hand. Suddenly it hit me... I love my best friend. I let her hand go and looked out the window. How is this possible? "It all happened so quickly, that we don't even know how it makes sense!" I said louder than I wanted to myself. I pondered the thought for a few more seconds before I was flung around and kissed. Sheesh does she always do that! I didn't care though as I kissed back and soon the need to breath made us seperate. I fell over on the table connected to the booth.

"Don't ever think this was a mistake." She smacked me on the head.

"Why kiss me if you are going to hit me? And also how can you know-" She put a finger to my lips. I blushed. Her touch was intoxicating.

"Because we're in love smarty." She replied.

"But don't these kinds of things take time?" I asked still worried about our decision.

"It's been 15 years Ed." She smiled.

I thought about those words and finally relized, yes, I'm in love with her. I've nearly known her longer than I've known my own brother. Finally I smiled back as we rolled into the station of Resembool. We woke Al up.

We walked out of the train hand in hand again when Al finally asked a question.

"When did this all happen?" He asked quite puzzled.

"Well... I'm actually not sure...when we felt this" I told him.

"Thanks for the answer brother..." He said sarcastically.

We started walking down the same path to Winrys home which would take a hour or so to go down. The 3 of us walked and talked when the familiar house was in sight. "There it is!" Al said and ran to the house.

I watched as my younger brother as he ran back to the house he hadn't seen in 2 years. I looked at Winry and continued walking. We were close. So close I could smell the fresh grass coming from the garden.

All my thoughts were inerupted however when I suddenly felt Winry's hold on my hand quickly jerk away. I looked over and saw Winry being pulled up very fast and being stuffed into a bag. I looked at who was doing it, and all I saw was a masked man with dark clothing. I felt my body go tense I moved with extreme speed, but he quickly fled back the way we came and I chased after him. No way, not now! Life was beginining to look up! Now if she's gone my life's ruined! I shouldn't expect to have a good life for very long, misfourtune follows me. I continued to run, keeping the two in sight. "Give her back now you creep! I love her! I love her!" I screamed. People stared, but I didn't give a damn. All I wanted, all I needed was her!

I started to pick up speed and found that he was sneaking onto the train! The bastard! I thought. I followed the same way onto the train and leapt at the guy. I missed and fell off the train, landing strait on my head. "Ow..." I felt my head and it was bleeding. Like I care. The train started moving and I jumped aboard. I grabbed the guys leg pulling him over. Finally I had him... I punched as hard as I could to his face and hit air... "What! How did I miss! He was right... I looked up and saw him waving. Here...

I looked down and saw I was standing on the empty metal boxcart in the back of the train and he was in the middle. I slapped my hands together and created a spear. Now I made my hand blade with my metal arm and charged towards him. I threw the spear so fast that it speared him right in the foot making him fall. He dropped Winry. I quickly got right up to him and punched him with my normal hand and put my hand blade to his gut. "Ok... You win." He said. "Now tell me who-" He was gone. I didn't care though as I grabbed the bag and picked up Winry. She hugged me close. "How did you catch him?" She asked. "I was in love." I replied.


End file.
